pandatofandomcom-20200215-history
Drilling
What is Drilling? Drilling is a system unique to Trickster which allows you to drill deep beneath the surface of Caballa Island. Many cards and items are buried there, waiting for you to find them. Sense type characters are the best at drilling, as the sense stats enhance their drilling abilities. What are the Benefits of Drilling? Items Items are the reason you drill in the first place. Many items are buried beneath the surface of Caballa Island. They can be just about anything. These items are essential to advancing in Trickster. Many of them are needed for quests, and some of them, such as potions and galders, are very helpful. You won't always get an item though, unless if you have over 90DA and then you will never miss. EXP When you drill, you will get EXP, whether you find an item or not. If you find an item, you will get TM EXP as well, but only if you find an item. You shouldn't rely on drilling for TM EXP or base EXP as it does give quite a low amount, regardless of level. The experience gained is calculated based on the Stage of the drill. How Do I Drill? # To drill, you first need a drill. The first drill you'll get is from Driller Marky. Other drills can be bought from item shops, while others are dropped by monsters, and occasionally dug up. # When you get a drill, head over to a field map, and press D. Your cursor will change. Click anywhere, on the map. Your character will move there, and a bar will pop up over your head. # When you click repeatedly or hold click, the bar will go up. If you stop clicking or let go, it'll go down. Look at the bar. A little over halfway across there should be a small line. When you click try to keep the bar right above that line, without going over the top, or you'll have to start again. It will still take away your drill life, though. As you drill, little numbers will pop up over your head. These numbers represent the depth you have drilled. After a little while, you will either find an item or you will not. # When you stop drilling you won't be able to drill in that place for a while, so move at least 2 centimeters away from the spot you drilled. The only exception to this is when you get the Light-Bulb above your head. That means there should be more items in the same spot. Note that other people drilling at a spot can take away the item, so drilling in places that people aren't likely to try is more likely to give you an item. The Drill Meter # Current Depth - This shows your current depth. # The Line/Arrow - This arrow shows the location of the drilling line. To drill you have to keep the drill bar beyond this line, without going over the edge. If you go over the edge, you will lose one point of drill life. # Maximum Drill Depth - This shows the maximum depth for your drill. # Gauge Bar - The drill bar is the main focus of the drill meter. as you click the yellow bar on the left part goes up. When you don't click it goes down. To drill you have to keep the drill bar beyond the line, without going over the edge. If you go over the edge, you will lose one point of drill life. # Drill Life - These numbers show how many uses you have left for your drill, compared to the total number of uses. ## A''' - This is your current drill life. ## '''B - This is the maximum drill life. Soil Types for Drilling (There are other soil types, not included in the picture.) Most drills work best in certain soils. While drills can dig anywhere, if you don't drill in the recommended areas, your drill will lose 2 life for each dig, instead of 1. Crazy Drilling The Crazy Drilling Skill Card is the reward from Driller Marky - Crazy Drilling. It allows your drill to gain stress points from drilling. When your drill's maximum stress is reached, crazy drilling is activated. It allows quick drilling in a short period of time. To achive crazy drilling more quickly, use the Anger Management Skill.